Aku bukan pedo
by Celandine N. Yukiko
Summary: [AkaKi] [Chap 09] Bagaimana jika seorang raja iblis harus menjadi babysitter dadakan oleh sepupu nista yang dengan tidak elit meninggalkan seorang bocah di depan apartemennya./Shonen-ai/ChibiKise/
1. Chapter 1

.Aku bukan pedo.

Pairing : Akashi x Chibi Kise.

Raten : T

Desaimer : Yang pasti chara'y bukan punya saya.*_ketahuan banget gak tau nama pengarang'y* _

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, pasti ada bumbu Shonen-ai/Yaoi, EYD yang gak pernah bener, humor garing dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita.

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang raja iblis harus menjadi babysitter dadakan oleh sepupu nista yang dengan tidak elit meninggalkan seorang bocah di depan apartemennya.

_._

_._

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

Saat ini remaja yang merupakan anak tunggal dari CEO perusahaan terkenal di seluruh dunia itu tengah terdiam di depan apartemen mewahnya.

Bukan …. bukan sebuah paket yang berisi bom.

Bukan juga paket nista yang berisi majalah Mai-chan yang segaja di kirimkan kerumahnya agar pemilik yang milik barang haram tersebut tak di marahi oleh orang tuanya —pastinya milik Aomine—.

Yang saat ini ada di hadapannya, hanyalah seorang bocah yang di perkirakan usianya 5 tahun.

"Mau apa kau kemari." Tanya Akashi mengintimidasi.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, anak kecil bersurai pirang tersebut itu malah memberikan sepucuk surat yang ada di genggamnya sambil agak ketakutan. Dengan segera dia membaca surat tersebut.

_**Untuk sepupuku tersayang : Akashi Seijirou.**_

_**Hai, Sei-tan~**_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu di Kyoto?**_

_**Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu di SMP Teiko. Apa kau sangat di gilai para gadis-gadis? Aku harap iya. **__**Walaupun para gadis di sekolahmu mengagumimu sekaligus menakutimu.**_

_**Nah, aku langsung saja ke intinya. Takut Sei-tan mengirimkan paket benda tajam yang akan tiba di tempat aku berada.**_

_**Begini Sei-tan, aku ingin kau mengasuh anakku selama satu bulan ini. Karena aku akan berbulan madu lagi. Jangan pernah mencoba-coba menitipkannya ke penampungan atau ke panti asuhan, kalau itu sampai terjadi aku akan memusnahkan seluruh kucing yang ada di dunia ini termasuk kucing yang kau punggut beberapa waktu yang lalu!**_

_**Dari sepupumu : Kise Yukiko*.**_

Entah kenapa setelah selesai membaca surat kiriman dari sepupu nista Akashi membuat dunia damai Akashi akan segera menjadi buruk. Di tambah setan kecil ini terlalu kawaii untuk seumuran bocah lelaki.

"Jadi, siapa namamu bocah?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ryo-Ryouta. Kise Ryouta…" Balas bocah pirang tersebut dengan nada agak takut.

"Jadi Ryouta, kau akan tinggal di sini selama sebulan. Dan kau akan menjadi budakku selama kau berada tinggal di sini." Ucap Akashi dengan memperlihatkan senyuman yang amat sangat menyeramkan — atau dalam hal ini seringai— .

.

.

.

.

**.To Be Continue.**

Prolog yang singkat. Gomen, gomen aq sebenernya nulis ini panjang. Tapi di otak, dan gak mau keluar makanya segitu dulu ajah…

Lanjut atau Tidak?

Itu tergantung respon kalian sama otak bejat saya. Plus aku punya 2 proyek multi chap dan belum pada ketulis.

Mungkin sewaktu-waktu membuat khusus lemonan buat AkaKi ini.

.

.

.

Oke, di tunggu Review'y…..

.

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Pemuda berambut merah menyala tersebut saat ini sedang memakaikan sepatunya. Mata madu milik Ryouta kecil tersebut memperhatikan punggung pemuda yang berada di depannya. Lalu pemuda itu berdiri dan mulai melangkah menuju arah pintu. Ryouta kecil langsung mengejar Akashi dan menggengam erat lengan pemuda bermata Dwi warna tersebut. Dengan mulut bergetar, bocah yang saat ini berada di samping Akashi tersebut mengucapkan sebuah kata yang berbahaya dan sensitive di dengar oleh remaja 15 tahun itu.

"_Oji-san_, pergi?"

—JLEB

Kata 'Oji-san' tersebut langsung tepat mengarah ke ulu hati si pemuda bermarga Akashi tersebut. Tidak taukah, dia masih terlalu muda untuk di sebut paman. Dan apa kata dunia kalau dia sudah memiliki ponakan ketika usianya buru menginjak 15 tahun.

Bibir mungil tersebut akhirnya mengeluatkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat mendalam bagi si Merah. Terlihat bulir air mata pun jatuh yang membasahi pipi Ryouta kecil yang merasa melakukan salah.

"Apa karena Ryouta nakal, _Oji-san_ ingin pergi. _Oji-s__—"_

Mulut kecil Kise tertutup dengan paksa oleh sebuah lengan dewasa milik Akashi, untuk membuatnya berenti menangis. Dan membuatnya berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Oji-san_.

"Dengar bocah. Kau tak boleh memanggilku _Oji-san_, kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan _Nii-san _atau_ Nii-sama_." Ujar Akashi _Absolute._

"Tapi—"

"Aku tak mau di bantah" Potong Akashi dengan sorot mata yang mengintimidasi.

"Baiklah —

.

.

.

.

**.Aku Bukan Pedo.**

Pairing : Akashi x Chibi Kise

Raten : T

Desaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tapi boleh ngak Ryouta-chan jadi milik Yuki gak?**#plak!**

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, pasti ada bumbu Shonen-ai, EYD yang gak pernah bener, humor garing dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita.

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang raja iblis harus menjadi babysitter dadakan oleh sepupu nista yang dengan tidak elit meninggalkan seorang bocah di depan apartemennya._._

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

"— …._Onii-tan._"

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

Oke, Akashi saat ini tak bisa apa-apa mendengar panggilan yang di lontarkan oleh sang bocah yang berada di hadapannya. Atau sebenarnya adalah titisan setan yang berwajah malaikat.

Ah, itu hanya hipotesismu yang sangat berlebihan Akashi.

Akashi langsung meluncur keluar dari apartemen mewahnya sambil di ikuti oleh Ryouta kecil yang bagaikan anak bebek yang mengekori ibunya.

Dalam perjalannya menuju ke sekolah tidak ada yang special, menaiki kereta bawah tanah yang menuju ke sekolah SMP Teiko dengan lancar tampa adanya kemacetan layaknya kota Jakarta. Walaupun harus berdesakan masuk kedalam gerbong kereta. Bahkan para petugas pun ikut membantu mendorong para penumpang untuk masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta dengan paksa. Tapi, hey! Akashi itu, tidak mungkin mengalami kondisi seperti 'rakyat biasa' yang harus di paksa di dorong masuk ke dalam kereta, dia itu kan berkelas(?). Kalian tentu masih ingat, bahwa Akashi memeliki _Emperor Eyes_ yang bisa melihat masa depan. Dengan memakai jurus andalannya(?) yang berguna dalam basket. Ternyata, oh ternyata si pemuda bernama lengkap Akashi Seijurou ini juga lumayan sering menggunakan kemampuannya untuk kegiatan yang lain selain bermain basket.

Contohnya ya seperti melihat masa depan dalam jalur untuk masuk ke gerbong kereta dengan aman tampa ada dorongan paksa. Atau saat akan hendak keluar kdari gerbong kereta.

Namun perjalanan Akashi kali ini tak bisa di bilang biasa. Karena raja iblis saat ini, dalam kondisi lengan sebelah kanannya di peluk dengan erat oleh Ryouta. Oke tinggi badan Akashi yang terbilang pen—CRIST— maksudku mung—CRISS—

_*AH sudahlah Akashi! Bisa tidak sih kamu menyingkirkan gunting itu! Aku tak bisa melanjutkan cerita nih!*_

Ah, pokoknya di bawah rata-rata tinggi badan anak seusianya. Walaupun ada yang lebih pendek darinya, tapi itu membuatnya senang. Walau Cuma beda beberapa inci tinggi badannya. Setidaknya, dia tidak terpendekdisekolahnya. *langsung kabur*

Tinggi badan Ryoutan hampir sebesar anak kelas 1 SD. Ah, ternyata _Kami-sama_ memanglah adil. Kesempurnaan yang di miliki Akashi hampir mendekati sempurna kalau saja tinggi badannya lebih tinggi berpuluh senti lagi mungkin dia akan menjadi mahluk yang sempurna. Oh tidak, _Kitakore!_

Yang paling tidak biasa yang terjadi dalam Akashi adalah melototi beberapa penumpang —khususnya penumpang cowok— yang melihat Ryouta miliknya, seperti predator yang haus akan darah. Kalau saja dia bukan seorang anak bermarga Akashi yang terkenal, sudah di pastikan akan melempar selusin gunting ke para penumpang yang lainnya agar anak bersurai pirang yang saat ini tengah memeluk lengannya dengan erat itu tak mendapatkan tatapan memangsa di hadapannya.

Apalagi kalau wajah anak manis bermarga Kise itu memerah merona akibat dia belum terbiasa di dalam kereta yang sesak akan banyak penumpang. Bulir-bulir keringat pun muncul di pelipis Ryouta kecil, yang membuat para Predator mulai berfantasi Liar dengan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Jiwa ke kakak-an —atau posesif— Akashi pun mulai mendekap Ryouta kecil dalam pelukannya, walaupun di bawah pinggang si merah. Dengan aura lebih ganas pun ia mencoba membuat penumpang tersebut setidaknya tau kalau Ryouta bukanlah bahan tontonan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan kereta bawah tanah tersebut tak menghabiska waktu yang banyak, beberapa menit setelah pintu gerbong terbuka, Akashi segera bergegas keluar dan menyeret Ryouta untuk segera pergi dari stasiun. Untuk sampai di sekolah SMP Teiko Akashi dan Ryouta pergi berjalan kaki beberapa puluh langkah dari stasiun kereta, karena stasiun kereta bukanlah taksi yang bisa mengantar mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Maka di mulai lah perjalanan menuju ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki. Akashi tak keberatan berjalan kaki, apalagi kalau bersama setan kecil berwajah malaikat yang berada di sampingnya sambil menggenggam jemari munggil Ryouta dengan erat. Seakan Akashi tak ingin berpisah. Meski begitu raut muka Ryouta kecil masihlah sangat ketakutan mengingat dia akan di jadikan budak oleh pemuda bermata Dwi warna tersebut.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah semua pasang mata tertuju pada seorang Akashi Seijurou, tapi itu adalah hal yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Namun, seluruh mata tersebut saat ini memandangi bocah yang di gandeng Akashi saat ini. apalagi muka bocah bersurai pirang tersebut sangat imut yang membuat siapa saja pasti akan luluh terhadap parasnya, apalagi Akashi. Semburan merah pun kembali menghiasi pipi manic mata madu tersebut. Sesering apapun dia menjalani pemotretan, dia belum terbiasa akan pasang mata yang menatapnya, apalagi di gandeng oleh Akashi.

'_MOEEEEEE~_' itulah seruan seluruh orang yang melihat kejadian langka tersebut.

Akashi berjalan tidak menuju kelasnya melainkan ke GYM basket yang agak kedalam. Semua orang yang berada di lapangan basketpun kaget saat mereka sedang pemanasan dan melihat Akashi yang notabenya Diktator bagi teman-teman (baca : para budak) setim basketnya. Bagaimana tidak coba kalau Akashi tersenyum tulus pada bocah yang saat ini di gandengannya. Hampir saja kacamata melorot yang terlalu drastris kalau saja dia tak membenarkan kembali kacamatanya —maklum _Tsundere_—, Murasakibara sampai menjatuhkan snacknya, serta yang lain melongo sambil mulutnya mengagah lebar. Yang lebih parah itu Haizaki, dengan bejatnya dia mendekati Akashi dan berkata.

"Akashi kau sekarang menjadi Pedofil ya?"

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Akashi langsung melempar sebuah gunting kearah Haizaki dan berkata.

.

"** .PEDOFIL!**"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue.**

Konya nya chiwa~ *ikutan salah satu ucapan karakter dari fandom tetangga, yang artinya Hallo*

Wah Yuki ngak nyangka bakal banyak banget yang nge-ripiu. Biasanya, aku selalu dapat ripiu paling banyak 6 paling sedikit itu gak ada yang ripiu. T^T

Oke, karena baru aku kerjain kemarin jadilah seperti ini. Sebenarnya Yuki agak ragu buat mengerjakannya lagi karena takut ada yang tidak puas dengan hasil fic ini. Tapi, kalau tak di lanjutkan kayak aku nge-PHP'in Readers di fandom ini. Jadi dengan segala resiko aku melanjutkan tulisan ini setelah pertarungan hidup dan mati *sebenarnya Cuma UN* dan juga menyelesaikan lanjutan Fic di fandom tetangga.

Maka dari itu harap beri masukan kalau ada sifat karakter yang tidak sesuai, agar aku bisa memperbaikkinya di chap selanjutnya.

.

Thanks For Reviews :

**Yuu 007, Noe Hiruma, Zanas no baka, gifha aulia, undeuxtrois, jesper . S**, Kise-nyan (Guest), Yuu (Guest), Yuki-desu (Guest), No name (Guest), Qn (Guest), Yukiya92 (Guest), Kice-cin (Guest), Rea (Guest), **Akashiki Kazuyuki **dan** Rhen. Ren.**

.

Maaf ya ngak bisa balas satu-satu.

.

.

Words : 1,308

.

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelum ke cerita Yuki Cuma merasa heran dengan cerita yang di publish ma Yuki di chap kemarin. Ini Cuma perasaan atau emang dialog yang di baca oleh Akashi tinggal '**PEDOFIL**' dong. Padahal Yuki nulisnya '**AKU. BUKAN. PEDOFIL' **tapi kenapa tulisannya bisa ilang gitu? Atau Hp Yuki yang udah eror makanya tulisannya hilang.

Ah, dari pada banyak bacot kita langsung ajah ke cerita.

.

.

Kali ini suasana di GYM sekolah SMP Teiko pagi ini sangat menegangkan, pasalnya salah satu rekan setim (baca : budak)nya Akashi , telah membuat sang kapten neraka marah.

Di chap sebelumnya, kalian tentu masih ingat apa yang di tanyakan oleh pemuda bernama Haizaki Shougo yang dengan tampa basa-basi bertanya kepada si merah, bahwa apa orientasi seksualnya sudah belok. Dan yang di dapat hanyalah sebuah gunting merah sakti mandraguna yang menancap di diding tembok. Hampir saja gunting itu mengenai dirinya, beruntunglah dia mempunyai kemampuan menghindari para guru saat dia berbuat masalah itu sehingga sangat berguna kelak seperti saat ini —menghindari gunting terbang tadi—.

Bahkan teriakan Akashi barusan terdengar seperti sebuah tanda bahwa neraka telah hancur, yang mengakibatkan para jin beserta setan-setan saat ini berada di belakang Akashi yang menambah efek _Background_ nya makin mencekam.

Nijimura Shizo yang kebetulan lewat di GYM sekolah pagi itu —sudah keluar karena kelas 3— mematung melihat aksi si Raja neraka menyiksa salah satu _Kouhai _tercintanya di lapangan basket tadi. Bahkan setan beserta jin terkutuk yang berada di belakang Akashi masih sempat-sempatnya menengok kearah mantan kapten Teiko tersebut. Dengan nistanya, setan beserta jin itu sempat tersenyum mengerikan sambil berkata.

"_**Hai Nijimusa-san**_~"

Di **Bold**_, Italic_ dan di bonus special Underline. Agar makin kelihatan bejad and nistanya para setan dan jin di belakang Akashi**. #plak**!

Plus efek lambaian dadah dari para _Bodyguard_ dadakan Akashi tersebut. Segera saja yang bersangkutan lari dari tempat dia berdiri tampa sempat membawa calon _Uke_nya coretHaizakicoret dari situasi amukan sang kapten yang baru.

.

.

.

.

**.Aku Bukan Pedo.**

Pairing : Akashi x Chibi Kise

Raten : T

Desaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tapi boleh ngak Ryouta-chan jadi milik Yuki gak?**#plak!**

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, pasti ada bumbu Shonen-ai, EYD yang gak pernah bener, humor garing dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita.

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang raja iblis harus menjadi babysitter dadakan oleh sepupu nista yang dengan tidak elit meninggalkan seorang bocah di depan apartemennya._._

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

Beribu-ribu tanda simpati dari rekan satu timnya kepada pemuda berambut silver tersebut. Namun jika melihat situasi dan kondisi, mereka juga sama-sama dalam posisi tidak di untungkan terutama seluruh orang yang berada di GYM pertama tersebut.

Awalnya salah satu anggota _Kiseki No Sedai_ yang berperan sebagai bayangan dalam lapangan basket mereka yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, sempat-sempatnya ingin melarikan diri menggunakan _Misdirection_ miliknya untuk segera kabur dari amukan si pemuda bermata dwi warna tersebut. Padahal masih berupa niat, si pemuda bermata bulat biru layaknya kolam itu. Tapi sudah di beri tatapan intimidasi layaknya penjahat kelamin oleh Akashi. Dan berakhir dengan terbatalkanlah niat mulia(?) Kuroko untuk bisa lepas dari amukan sang Raja api neraka.

—Ah, Kuroko ternyata kamu ngak setia kawan. **#plak!**

Akashi pun mulai berjalan santai kearah para anggota _Kiseki No Sedai_ bersama cadangannya yang berada tepat di ujung GYM karena ketakutan melihat Akashi sepertinya akan melakukan hal buruk kepada mereka hari ini. Bahkan berjalannya Akashi, sesantai dirinya saat kesekolah tadi, namun minus raut muka yang menunjukan bendera _Death End_ pada seluruh anggota tim basket tersebut yang berkumpul bersama-sama.

Suasanan makin Horror tak kala Akashi tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju Haizaki tersebut yang saat ini terduduk di lantai tak berdaya. Semua orang yang di dalam Gor berdoa dalam hati untuk rekan salah satu rekan timnya itu, supaya roh Haizaki bisa tenang di alam sana.

Namun sebelum eksekusi hukuman mati itu di layangkan, isakan tangispun terdengar dari Ryouta kecil yang ketakutan dengan sikap Akashi yang sekarang. Langsung saja pemuda bersurai merah tersebut terhenti. Dengan insting seorang kakak walaupun rada di ragukan

—CRISS—.

Emn … Akashi lambat laun emosinya mereda dan mulai mendekati Ryouta kecil dan mengusap kepalannya. Para Bodyguard dadakkannya pun turut ikut menghilang di balik awan(?).

"Haaah~" desahan lega semua orang yang akan menjadi tumbal Akashi untuk menjadi amukan gunting saktinya. Walaupun semua orang bersedih karena karakter Akashi Seijurou yang berubah lembut di hadapan sang anak. T^T

"Sudah tidak perlu menanggis lagi Ryouta. Onii-tan janji tidak akan marah lagi di hadapanmu." Ucap Akashi lembut sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan jemari tangannya.

'Betapa tidak beruntungnya anak itu harus bersama dengan raja dari segala raja Iblis.' Batin prihatin semua orang yang berada di Gor minus bagi orang yang bersangkutan. TvT

Beberapa saat kemudian manejer mereka, Momoi Satsuki datang membawa beberapa botol minuman. Dan betapa terkejutnya gadis berambut permen karet tersebut melihat keadaan dalam GYM pertama pagi ini.

"Ano … minna-san, kenapa kalian berkumpul di ujung lapangan sebrang sambil berpelukan satu sama lain." Tanyanya bingung. "Lalu kenapa Akashi-ku —HYAAA~ anak kecil itu imut banget~" Sambungnya.

Lalu mendekati si anak kecil bermata madu tersebut dengan senang.

"Siapa namamu manis~"

"Ryou-Ryouta, Kise Ryouta." Balas Ryouta malu-malu kucing.

"HYAAA~ _kaaawaaaaiiii~ _Ki_-chan, kawaiii~_" langsung saja bocah itu mendadak menjadi sasaran empuk Momoi, yang langsung memeluk Ryouta kecil dengan semangat.

"A-aku jadi ingin memeluk anak itu juga." Ucap pelan Kuroko.

"Satsuki berhentilah memeluk dia atau kau juga ingin di beri salam oleh guntingku." Ucap Akashi tatapan tidak suka.

"Ba-baiklah…" ucap gadis satu-satunya di ruangan sedih karena tak bisa berlama-lama memeluk malaikat mungil berambut pirang di hadapannya.

Semua mulai membuat barisan untuk mendengarkan titah sang raja, Akashi Seijurou. Kalau tidak bisa ada perang dunia ke-4. —soal yang ke-3 itu pas awal-awal ini fic— setelah berganti baju dengan kaus biasa untuk latihan maka akan di mulailah latihan Neraka ala Akashi Seijurou yang notabenya anak kurang ajar. *langsung kabur*

"Baiklah untuk kali ini, latihan kita mulai deng—"

KRUUYUUUK~

Oke, itu suara yang teramat merdu(?) tersebut berasal dari perut tak berdosa milik Ryouta yang sejak pagi belum di berikan makanan oleh pengasuhnya —atau menurut Akashi sepihak Ryouta adalah budaknya—.

Pidato tersebut terpaksa tertunda oleh hal yang tak terduga. Maka Akashi berjalan mendekati Ryouta kecil yang saat ini tengah duduk di bich bersama dengan Momoi yang sudah di peringatkan untuk tidak melakukan kontak fisik dengan dirinya kecuali kalau di injinkan pemiliknya. Tas milik si pemuda berambut merah tersebut segera di buka dan jemarinya mengeluarkan sebuah piring. Oke entak kenapa itu Akashi bisa ngebawa piring ke sekolah yang pasti. Seluruh orang yang di sana cengong kembali karena lengan Akashi kembali masuk ke dalam tas dan mengambil sebuah kardus berukuran sama seperti kotak sereal. Tapi Akashi ngak bawa kotak sereal pagi milik tetangganya ataupun miliknya —soalnya itu anak orang kaya, mana mau makan sereal—. Sebuah kotak bergambar kucing *meong* dan tulisan yang terpampang jelas di sana adalah ….

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cat Food"

(baca : makanan untuk hewan peliharaan berciri-ciri hewan berkaki empat, memiliki bulu, yang sangat di cintai oleh duo pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak ke kelas 3 SMP —Kuroko and Akashi —. Yep, hewan itu tak lain kucing, dan ini makanan perasaan Cuma buat kucing Doang)

.

.

**To be Continue**

Maaf ya gak bisa panjang-panjang. Tapi Yuki janji bakal aptdate seminggu sekali kalau lagi mood **#plak! **

Entah kerasukan apa Yuki, jadi kepengen cepet-cepet ngelanjutin fic ini sampai Yuki selesai berlibur.

.

.

.

Thank for Reviews :

**Rokyou pop, gifha aulia, Miharu348**, kise nya (Guest), yuu (Guest), Guest, Yuki-desu (Guest), Himeka chuu (Guest), kise cin (Guest), **Noe Hiruma**

and para Silent Readers yang gak sempat kesebut kemarin.

.

.

Minna-san, minta Reviewnya dong satu patah dua patahnya. Agar Yuki lebih semangat buat mengerjakan ini fic. Tapi kalian tak mau meninggalkan jejak, Yuki juga gak ngelarang.

.

.

Hon nana~ (Dadah…) di chap depan.

.

Words : 1,316

.

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

"_O-Oni-tan_…. Ini sangat memalukan" semburan merah mulai menghiasi raut muka anak kecil berambut biru di dalam sebuah ruang ganti baju.

"Apa. Kau mau melawan?" tanya si rambut merah mengintimidasi, saat anak kecil yang bernama kise Ryouta baru keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**.Aku Bukan Pedo.**

Pairing : Akashi x Chibi Kise

Raten : T

Desaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tapi boleh ngak Ryouta-chan jadi milik Yuki gak?**#plak!**

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, pasti ada bumbu Shonen-ai, EYD yang gak pernah bener, humor garing dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita.

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang raja iblis harus menjadi babysitter dadakan oleh sepupu nista yang dengan tidak elit meninggalkan seorang bocah di depan apartemennya._._

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

Flashback beberapa jam yang lalu.

"KAPTEN /AKASHI_(-KUN /-SAN)!"_ Teriak semua orang yang berada di dalam gor.

Di chap sebelumnya kalian sudah taukan apa yang di keluarkan oleh Kapten neraka kita saat ini untuk makanan Ryouta. Sebuah kardus makanan kucing_*meong*_ dengan tampa tak berdosa menuangkannya di piring yang akan Ryouta pakai. Sontak saja semua penghuni di GYM tersebut mendadak ramai. Plis deh Akashi, Ryouta bukan kucing_*meong*_yang biasa kamu pelihara, anak manusia woy! Masa di kasih makanan kucing_*meong*_

—_Kucing yang di deket Yuki langsung di tendang karena menganggu narasi!_

Jadi singkat cerita, sang pemuda berambut merah menganggap anak kecil bermata madu yang jadi tokoh utama di fic ini, Cuma di jadikan hewan peliharaan, makanya Akashi yang tak tau cara mengurus anak kecil di karenakan dia anak satu-satunya di keluarga. Maka dia menggap bahwa mengurus anak manusia sama saja mengurus anak kucing yang dia pelihara.

Nah, sekarang pada mengertikan kenapa ini fic di masukkin di raten T. karena kebanyakan di fic ini tak baik di konsumsi untuk anak di bawah umur 13, karena mana ada anak manusia di kasih makan yang di khususkan untuk kucing. Entar kalau di praktekkan bisa-bisa Author yang selaku penulis di fic ini bisa di tuntut kepenjara karena meracuni anak bangsa **#plak!**

Oke bisa kita lupakan kalimat yang berada di atas. Berhubung ini fanfic bertema —yang ada di otak Yuki— majikan-tuan dan modus yang belum kelihatan karena belum ada ide. Jadi tahan dulu hasrat para pembaca untuk melihat adegan romantic keduanya. karena jatuh cinta itu ngak harus buru-buru, kudu ada _Step-by-Step_ yang harus di laluin agar kerasa _Sweet romantic_nya.

Jadi, orang pertama yang mengamankan Ryouta kecil dari kesintinggan Akashi _*di lempar gunting*_ adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, jiwa guru TK Kuroko tak mungkin bisa melihat bocah imut berwajah malaikat saat ini di suruh memakan kotak sereal untuk kucing. Dengan segera dirinya dia akan mengamankan Ryouta kalau tidak telat sepersekian detik sebelum sang kapten sadar dan menghentikan aksi Heroik sang bayangan. Dengan pelototan tajam nomor wahidnya Akashi membuat pemuda berambut biru tersebut tak bisa bagaikan di Genjutsu.

"Oni-tan, bukannya makanan itu untuk kucing?" tanya Ryouta kecil ragu.

"Kenapa, bukannya kamu itu kucing maniskan? Makannya aku membawa makanan sesuai denganmu?" Balas Akashi tersenyum aneh.

Kayaknya Akashi ingin membuat anak berwajah malaikat ini menderita karena punya dendam mendalam dengan sepupunya yang memberi getah pada anaknya.

Ingat tidak waktu mereka di kereta, Akashi tersebut dalam hati berpikir.

.

.

"—Hanya aku yang boleh melihat dia menanggis ataupun menjahilinya."

.

.

Jadi, hal ini lah yang terjadi di chap kemarin. Ternyata para pembaca di tipu mentah-mentah oleh Yuki sendiri #plak!

"Tapi, _Oni-tan_, aku—"

Ucapan Ryouta kecil terpotong oleh suara bel sekolah. Tak terasa waktunya untuk memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Akashi masih saja terdiam digor bersama dengan Ryouta kecil yang masih setia di ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan semua orang sudah pergi meninggalkan Gor tersebut karena ada di antara para anggota hari ini memiliki guru galak yang akan menghukum mereka kalau telat ke kelas p;ada jam pelajaran pertama.

"_Oni-tan_, benar-benar menyuruh Ryouta makan itu?" Tanya anak kecil beriris madu tersebut.

"iya." Jawab Akashi dingin, dan masih menyodorkan poring berisi makanan Cat Food tersebut. Mendegar hal tersebut, raut muka Ryouta kecil menjadi pucat.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mau memakan ini, aku akan memberikanmu roti ini dengan tidak gratis tentunnya." Tambah si pemuda bersurai merah yang membawa roti melon yang entah kenapa sudah berada di tanggan kirinya sambil menunjukkan seringai nistanya. *di lempar gunting*

"Ryouta mau roti itu" Balasnya cepat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus menuruti syarat yang aku berikan."

.

.

.

.

Suasana lorong terasa agak sepi karena semua orang sedang di kelasnya masing-masing untuk belajar, meski di ketahui bahwa ada saja beberapa siswa yang kedapatan tertidur di kelas karena tidak ingin mendengarkan guru tersebut sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang kita ketahui bernama Akashi Seijurou saat ini tengah berjalan santai di lorong kelas bersama seorang anak kecil bersurai pirang, di kepalanya Nampak sebuah Neko-Mimi (telinga kucing) berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, bajunya yang tadinya kaos berwarna biru muda dan celana tentara biasa itu kini berubah menjadi seranggam maid selutut, berwarna standar hitam putih yang saat ini melekat di tubuhnya. Kalau saja di tambah bondu ala maid berwarna putih mungkin akan terlihat manis. Namun karena sang majikan berpendapat kalau di pakaikkan bondu, neko-miminya tidak akan bisa di pakai. Maka jadilah maid ala Kise Ryouta yang sangat men-_Trap_ siapa saja yang bertemu dengan mereka yang menganggap Ryouta itu perempuan.

"_Oni-tan_ ini sangat memalukan." Ucap maid manis tersebut yang raut wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

"Menurutku kau cocok menggunakan pakaian ini." Balasnya santai. Dalam hati sih sangat berbeda jauh.

"sampai kapan Ryouta pakai baju ini?" tanyanya

"Sampai aku tertidur."

"EEEHHHH!?"

Teriakan tersebut sontak membuat penghuni kelas 2-3 yang di huni para dan tetangganya sontak saja langsung melihat dari mana sumber suaranya. Dan langsung saja Ryouta bersembunyi di balik tubuh Akashi untuk bersembunyi.

.

.

.

'_Kaa-chan_, sebenarnya salah Ryouta itu apa?' tanya Ryouta kecil dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya kamu ngak salah kok nak, Cuma yang salah itu Sei_-tan_ karena sudah menjadikanmu budak. Itu ajah kok…

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

_Kon-nya nya chiwa minna-san…. O gengki desu ka? _

Hehehe…. Maaf ya kurang maksimal karena kepepet dengan waktu jadilah rada ancur. Di chap depan aku akan mengerahkan sekuat tenaga untuk mencari romance modus bikinan Akashi. Walaupun mungkin rada basi.

.

.

Thank Review's to :

**undeuxtroisWaltz, Kugouyama, gifha aulia,** Himeka chuu (Guest), Kise-chin (Guest), Yuki-desu (Guest)

And para Silent Readers.

Kalau tidak keberatan Yuki minta Reviewnya untuk meluruskan chap ini kalau ada yang salah. Dan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada Himeka chuu (Guest) yang sudah mengingatkan saya tentang Ryouta yang di titipkan ke Akashi dengan paksa oleh sepupunya. Hounto ni arigatou.

.

.

Satu lagi maaf ya kalau kebanyakan penjelas bukan Dialog mereka, udah nyaman ajah nulis yang kayak gini jadi susah di hilangkan. Nah, kalau sekarang Dialog mereka sudah agak mendingan belum?

.

Honna na~

.

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Membawa anak kecil ke sekolah adalah pemandangan paling langka, apalagi yang membawa adalah raja iblis macam Akashi yang entah kenapa tak ada satupun orang yang berani memarahinya. Di tambah bocah manis tersebut ber_cosplay_ ria di dalam kelas 2-1 saat ini. Semua seakan mengabaikan bocah tersebut _—atau sebenarnya semua orang takut di lempar gunting oleh yang bersangkutan—_ dan berkonsentrasi belajar. Maka, hanya ada suara _Sensei_ yang mengajar mata pelajaran sastra yang terdengar oleh para siswa.

Sambil si Guru curi-curi pandang(?) yang membuat aura si pemuda berambut merah di kelas tersebut seakan mencekam.

Sebenarnya, wanita berusia 21 tahun tersebut Cuma penasaran, kenapa ada anak kecil bisa sampai ke sekolah bahkan berpakaian aneh di sebelah pemuda bermata Dwi warna tersebut, tampa ada maksud mesum loh…

Tapi entah kenapa Akashi melototinya hingga sang Guru buyar konsentrasinya lalu—

"_SENSEI!"_ Teriakan panic semua siswa-siswi _—minus yang bersangkutan—_ tersebut memecahkan keheningan kelas saat ini.

Sang Guru yang baru mengajar beberapa hari yang lalu di sekolahan tersebut, terjatuh pingsan dengan tidak elit di dalam kelas dan segera di bawa ke UKS setempat.

.

.

.

.

**.Aku Bukan Pedo.**

Pairing : Akashi x Chibi Kise

Raten : T

Desaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tapi boleh ngak Ryouta-chan jadi milik Yuki gak?**#plak!**

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, pasti ada bumbu Shonen-ai, EYD yang gak pernah bener, humor garing dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita, di tambah pedoAkashi.

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang raja iblis harus menjadi babysitter dadakan oleh sepupu nista yang dengan tidak elit meninggalkan seorang bocah di depan apartemennya.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat adalah hal yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa-siswi di mana pun mereka berada, termasuk siswa-siswi kelas 2-1 tentunya.

Namun tahukah kalian kenapa mereka bahagia?

Yep, mereka bisa kabur ke kantin sekolah atau taman atau perpustakaan atau di manapun, agar tak bisa bertemu dengan kapten _Chibi_ dari klub basket yang bernama Akashi Seijurou_._

—Bisa dibayangkan betapa menderitanya siswa-siswi yang sekelas dengannya untuk satu tahun kedepan **#plak!**

Apalagi salah salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ bernama Murasakibara Atsushi. Harus bersama dengan si pemuda bersurai merah, dari di mulai dari mengikuti pelajaran di kelas sampai kegiatan klub. Namun yang bersangkutan tak pernah memusingkannya, walaupun sendirinya sedikit takut. Tapi selama si _Titan_ jejadian di SMP Teiko tidak di ganggu acaranya, apapun yang di lakukan minumnya teh botol S*sro _—tunggu, kenapa malah jadi iklan?—_ maksudku selama ritual makannya tak di ganggu, dia tak akan pernah memusingkan apapun.

Oke, mari kita kembali ke pasangan absurd di fic ini. Yaitu Ryouta dan Akashi yang saat ini tengah berada di ruang klub Drama.

Ets! … Jangan berpikiran kalau Akashi _me-rape_ Ryouta kecil karena Yuki lagi ngak _Mood_ buat naikkin _Raten_ fic ini jadi M, di karenakan fic M tetangga yang Yuki kerjain ajah belum selesai.

Jadi yang di lalukan oleh Akashi saat ini adalah sedang memilih baju untuk budaknya selama 1 bulan tersebut. Dan pilihan jatuh kepada pakaian pemandu sorak berwarna biru muda bertuliskan Teiko yang membuat bocah bermata madu itu tegang sekaligus _Sweatdrop_.

Tentu saja! Baju itu terlalu kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya! _*di lempar gunting, kali ini datang dari Ryouta kecil*_

Dan segera saja Akashi yang menjabat menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolah memanfaatkan jabatanya untuk memperbudak salah satu klub drama yang bertugas sebagai tata costum yang menyuruhnya membuat baju untuk Ryouta.

Kalian tau kenapa raja iblis yang kurang tinggi tersebut menyuruh untuk ganti baju _maid_nya dengan pemandu sorak?

Karena siang ini ada latih tanding dengan SMP Shoein*, dan sepertinya Akashi yang kurang bersemagat bertanding karena melawan tim basket manapun, pasti pada akhirnya mereka akan menang. Karena dia salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang terdiri dari dirinya sebagai kapten sekaligus _Point Guart_. Midorima sebagai _Shooting Guart_ yang juga menjabat sebagai wakil kapten. Aomine menduduki posisi _Power Forward_. Haizaki yang di posisi _Small Forward_. Dan Murasakibara yang di posisi _Center_. Juga jangan sampai ketinggalan pemain bayangan keenam Kuroko, yang sampai saat ini tak di ketahui posisinya yang tepat dalam lapangan, mungkin _PG_ karena dia suka ngoper bola(?). tapi itu belum ada konfirmasi dari sang pemilik manga, karena setiap kali di perlihatkan posisinya selalu saja "?" (tanda tanya). Yang membuat Yuki penasaran setengah mati. **#plak! Abaikan**.

Dan mereka adalah monster lapangan yang sesungguhnya. Dan belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka saat ini.

Maka, yang menjadi korban adalah Kise Ryouta. Dan saking kurang kerjaan banget, menyuruh Ryouta kecil memakai pakaian yang memalukan tersebut.

—_mungkin supaya bisa cuci mata sebentar— _

—_woi apa-apaan tuh!—_.

Karena dengan prinsip dia budakku jadi suka-suka yang sang pemilik mau di apain.

Di jadiin banci taman lawangpun ngak akan ada yang melawan, kecuali jika sepupunya tau anaknya menjadi ancur di asuh oleh Akashi. Bisa menjadi perang dunia ke-5

"_Oni-tan_, apa aku harus memakai pakaian ini nanti?" untuk ke-dua kalinya Ryouta kecil mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Hn." Akashi yang kelihatannya tak tertarik menjawab pertanyaan Ryouta tersebut hanya berguman tak jelas.

Keheninganpun terjadi di ruang klub drama, hanya ada suara mesin jahit yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Semua orang yang di dalam ruangan sibuk sendiri. Namun perasaan jangal dalam ulu hatinya, tapi perasaan apakah itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Latihan tanding klub basket dengan SMP tersebut berakhir pada sore hari. Pelatih menyuruh mereka untuk beristihahat lebih awal agar kesehatan tubuh mereka terjaga.

Pertandingan?

Tenang saja, mereka menang dengan hasil yang telak kok.

Nah, kalau Ryouta kecil yang berpakaian sebagai pemandu sorak sangatlah terlihat menggemaskan. Dan membuat membuat aura tim lawan menjadi agak aneh, yang bisa aku asumsikan bahwa mereka mendadak menjadi _Pedofil_. Tapi sang Raja dari segala Raja iblis tak mungkin membiarkan budak termanisnya di pelototi. Maka kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya dia bermain serius walau Cuma latih tanding biasa. Pembantaian habis-habisan oleh sang kapten paling kejam seantero jagat.

Pulangnya, Ryouta masih menggunakan pakaian tersebut karena sang majikan masih belum menyuruhnya untuk menganti bajunya. Para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ saat ini berbelanja di _Kombini_ (Mini market) terdekat untuk membeli Es-Krim untuk merayakan kemenangan berkat usul Momoi. Semua di geret masuk ke dalam minus Haizaki yang bilang akan pulang lebih dulu karena ingin main di _Game Center_.

"Kuroko_cchi-nii_ …. kayaknya Ryouta sakit." Ucap bocah bermata madu tersebut saat keluar dari _kombini_ bersama dengan pemain bayangan keenam tersebut, karena Akashi masih di dalam.

"Apa yang sakit Kise-_kun?_" tanya khawatir Kuroko yang baru saja akrap dengan bersurai pirang tersebut karena tadi dia duduknya berseblahan dengannya. Bahkan sampai menambah embel _'cchi'_ di belakang namanya.

"Habis dada Ryouta suka kedengar suara deg-deg gitu kayak habis lari-lari jauh." Tanyanya.

"Mungkin karena Kise-_kun_, malu di lihat orang-orang karena berpakain seperti ini." Jawabnya datar.

"Tapi kok …. pas _Oni-tan_ megang tangan Ryouta, kenapa Ryouta suka seperti itu dada sama muka Ryouta memerah pas _Oni-tan_ mencium bibir Ryouta."

Refleks Kuroko langsung menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja dia beli. Ryouta hanya bingung dengan respon pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut.

'Apa penyakit Ryouta separah itu?' Batin Ryouta Khawatir.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Kuroko membatin 'Gila! Akashi-_kun_ agresif banget sama ini bocah!" batin nistanya, kayaknya ketularan Aomine yang suka ngomong seenak jidat.

"Tetsuya, kau kenapa." Tanya Akashi yang sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun. Aku pamit pulang dulu." Balasnya cepat dan langsung pergi dari dia berpijak.

"Dia itu kenapa." Batinya bingung melihat salah satu rekan(baca : budak)nya langsung pergi terburu-buru gitu.

"Ryouta makan Es-krimnya yang benar. Lihat bibirmu belepotan."

"Ma-maaf _Oni-Tan_, Ryouta mau bersihin sisa Es nya."

"Jangan menggunakan baju, nanti kotor …. Sini biar _Oni-tan_ bersihkan."

Akashi lalu berjongkok mendekatkan bibirnya dan bibir mungil Ryouta agar dia bisa membersihkannya. Lidah Akashi menjilat di daerah bibir yang membuat calon Ehem_Uke_Ehem nya memerah malu. Tak puas hanya menjilat saja, Akashi memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Ryouta yang membuat yang bersangkutan meronta. Dan hal itu terjadi beberapa menit plus di tambah di sekitar mereka yang beruntungnya sepi. Membuat Akashi tak perlu membuat alasan yang tak logis untuk membuatnya tidak terkena tungtutan karena melecehkan anak di bawah umur. Bibir mereka akhirnya terpisah. Namun, di balik sepinya jalanan. Akashi tidak menyedari bahwa ada beberapa orang berambut warna-warni yang melihat tontonan yang tidak layak tersebut. Semua seakan sunyi.

Reaksi semua orang yang berada di depan _kombini _:

Akashi masih diam di posisi sambil melihat raut muka Ryouta.

Ryouta kecil masih bernafas teregah-egah atas perbuatan majikannya.

Momoi yang masih sempat-sempatnya mengabadikan momen langka tersebut di ponsel miliknya namun sialnya memorinya penuh dan berakhir dengan hp Aomine yang menjadi sasaran.

Midorima yang kacamatanya sudah melorot sampai tengah-tengah hidungnya pun tak membenarkan letak kacamatnya.

Aomine yang ingin memarahi gadis berambut merah muda tersebut karena mengambil ponselnya namun segera di bungkam melihat kejadian yang terjadi barusan antara Akashi dan Ryouta.

Sedangkan Murasakibara saking kagetnya langsung tak nafsu makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Hahaha…. Aduh entah kenapa yang me-Review minta di panjangin ini fic. Walaupun berakhir dengan pendek kayak gini. Honto ni gomennasai~ *sambil membungkukkan badan*

Thanks to Reviews :

**Miharu348, undeuxtroisWaltz,** ran konako (Guest),** gifha aulia, chenchuuu, rokyou pop, **himeka chuu (Guest), kise cin (Guest), yuki-desu (Guest)

And para Silent Readers.

Catatan :

*Hayoo SMP siapa tuh…. Yang sering ngikutin ini anime atau manga pasti tau dong SMP ini, salah satu pemain basket yang terkenal itu pernah bersekolah di SMP tersebut dan sekarang ada di SMA Seirin?

.

.

.

Satu lagi, kemungkinan Yuki bakal _Hiatus_ sampai bulan juni karena akan pergi ke luar kota mengurus surat SKTP. Dan sang kakak tercinta tak mengizinkan diriku untuk membawa leptop, jadi mungkin semua cerita bakal aku stop sampai tanggal 6 juni. _Hontou ni Gomennasai_ _*langsung bungkuk*_ untuk informasi lanjut bisa hubungi fb Yuki di bio. _*tunggu ini bukan layanan konsumen!*_ janji deh bakal aq panjangin di chap depan.

.

Words : 1,632

.

.

Berkenan untuk me-Review?

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Akashi Seijurou, 15 tahun. Mendapat gelar pedofil plus Nepcomplex (Nephew complex) saat kejadian di depan _Konbini_ oleh _Kiseki No Sedai_ plus Momoi, minus Haizaki _—__karena dia udah pergi duluan__—_ dan membuat mereka tak bisa berdekatan dengan malaikat kecil bernama Kise Ryouta. Apabila ada seseorang yang mendekati atau bahkan menyentuh tampa seijin pemilik, maka bersiaplah mengalami serangan secara fisik dan mental, di mulai dari lemparan gunting Akashi hingga dari para bodyguard berbentuk setan dan jin terkutuk yang sedia berada di samping anak itu untuk menjauhkan hama perusak.

.

.

.

.

**.Aku Bukan Pedo.**

Pairing : Akashi x Chibi Kise

Raten : T

Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tapi boleh ngak Ryouta-chan jadi milik Yuki gak?**#plak!**

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, pasti ada bumbu Shonen-ai, EYD yang gak pernah bener, humor garing dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita, di tambah pedoAkashi.

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang raja iblis harus menjadi babysitter dadakan oleh sepupu nista yang dengan tidak elit meninggalkan seorang bocah di depan apartemennya.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

Ryouta kecil tak mengerti apa yang menimpa dirinya selama beberapa hari ini.

Apa karena _kami-sama_ sedang menguji dirinya, dengan menitipkan dirinya ke setan iblis yang entah muncul dari mana. Bahkan profesinya sebagai model majalah anak-anak terpaksa agak tertunda selama dua hari karena pemuda berambut merah itu melarangnya untuk menggeluti pekerjaannya yang masih berumur jagung. Bahkan harus membuat Ibunda tercinta menelpon pemuda bermata Dwi warna itu agar kontrak yang telah di tanda tangani bisa segera di selesaikan. Dan tak menimbulkan karir si kecil Ryouta terancam.

Meskipun begitu, anak manis berambut pirang itu masihlah tak mengerti dengan debaran yang terjadi di hatinya dan perutnya yang seakan ada kupu-kupu yang mencoba ingin keluar dari perutnya. Bahkan membuat dirinya sampai bingung. Apalagi Kurokocchi-nii yang pergi tampa sebab itu saat menceritakan penyakitnya. Membuat si kecil jadi makin was-was.

"Ryouta." Suara yang memanggil dirinya sangatlah terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Ada apa, _Onii-tan_?" Tanya Ryouta yang telah sampai di kamar si pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"kau ada jadwal untuk pemotretan pagi ini" Kata Akashi sambil memainkan Smartphonenya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Supirku akan mengantarmu ke tempat lokasi, jadi setelah sesi pemotretan selesai. **Langsung pulang ke rumah.** Mengerti?" lanjut Akashi sambil menekat kalimatnya.

"Iya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ryo-chan, kamu kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Ryouta Cuma capek saja Reo_-neecchii_."

Pria paruh baya berparas cantik yang menjadi perias Kise agaknya kurang yakin dengan jawaban si model kecil yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Menghilang selama dua hari dari acara pemotretan membuatnya heran. Apalagi ketika dia datang dengan Aura galau tingkat dewa, yang membuat semua orang berusaha menghibur si kecil Ryouta namun gagal. Meski begitu, pemotretan berjalan dengan lancar. Ryouta kecil nampaknya memang model kecil yang memegang profesionallitas yang tinggi, karena dia tak ingin karirnya yang masih muda itu hancur.

Beberapa orang pernah mengeritik ibunya Ryouta yang membebankan pekerjaan modeling pada anak sendiri. Namun hal itu di bantah Ryouta kecil dengan ceria bahwa dia memang mengginkan pekerjaan itu.

Kise Ryouta sendiri termasuk anak yang periang, ramah, dan mencoba berteman dengan siapa saja. Tidak perduli yang umurnya di atas, atau yang di bawahnya. Apalagi orang yang suram atau murung -dalam hal ini Kuroko- atau yang dingin dan tidak ramah -Midorima-. Ryouta kecil juga selalu menambahkan embel-embel _cchi_ pada nama orang yang sudah di akuinya. Ryouta kecil adalah anak kecil yang paling sumpel, namun sayang takdirlah yang sudah mempertemukannya dengan Akashi Seijuro yang merupakan seorang dictator paling kejam seantero jagat –eh, kayaknya lebay deh—

"Ryouta." Barus saja di omongin sama narasi, eh yang bersangkutan udah nonggol di studio Foto pemotertan Ryouta. Langsung saja Si kecil yang di panggil langsung membeku, yang bersangkutan tidak ingat kalau sang pengasuh akan menjemputnya di tempat kerja.

"Eh Ryouta_-chan_, siapa dia? … manejer barumu ya? Kelihatan muda dan menawan sekali~" Ucapan pria _–banci—_ bernama lengkap Mibuchi Reo.

Kalau saja member Kiseki no Sedai atau para murid SMP Teiko mendengar ucapan sang penata rias, semuanya pasti langsung kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara karena tidak mau menjadi salah satu korban serangan 1000 gunting Akashi. Tapi beruntunglah yang bersangkutan tidak mendengar karena tertelan oleh suara berisik para staff fotografer. Jadilah nyawa Reo masih selamat.

"Reo-_neechhi_, Ryouta pulang dulu…. _Oni-tan_ sudah menjemput." Sambil member senyum pada lawan bicara.

Saat Ryouta kecil hendak berjalan kearah Akashi, pria berambut hitam itu menghentikan langkah kecilnya lalu berbisik di telinga

"Nanti kenalin sama aku ya~"

"Iya Reo_-neecchi,_ kalau udah ngak sayang nyawa." Balas Ryouta Sweatdrop.

"eh..?" Reo ngak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah mendapatkan jawaban paling ambigu yang di lontarkan bocah 5 tahunan tersebut.

Bagi pembaca budiman yang kaget dengan pernyataan Ryouta kecil yang ngak bisa di katagorikan polos, itu merupakan kenyataan. Dan membuat Ryouta kecil harus dewasa _–dewasa dalam menjaga nyawa dan keperawanan maksudnya—_ lalu mengingatkan orang yang berada di sekitarnya untuk tidak dekat-dekat denganya. Entar di sangka sama sang pengasuh hama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continue.**

Entah kenapa malah kebablasan jadi WB pas mulai balik di luar kota, apalagi pas masuk perkuliahan semua terasa berat. Jadwal padat, les bahasa Arab –yang seenak jidat di tentukan kampusku— dan mengurus anak kakak pas pulang kuliah, tidak ada kata istirahat yang berguna. Meski beberapa minggu yang lalu kakakku sudah pergi di bawa suaminya, yang kulakukan adalah istirahat total. Mengurusi bayi itu lebih sulit dari yang aku duga. Sampai aku sakit mengerjakan semua cerita yang aku tunda.

Kayaknya cerita ini ngak kerasa humornya apalagi romance. Dan pendek banget.

Maaf banget kalau aku malah jadi PHP'in para pembaca sampai setahun lebih begini.

Hontouni gomennasai /langsung bungkuk/

Yuki usahain update ngak bakal lama kok TOT

.

Sekitar 2 minggu lagi update kalau ngak ada halangan

.

.

Words : 964

Masihkah ada yang mau meripiu? TTvTT

.

.

**Salam Yukiko-chan T.T**


	7. Chapter 7

Kise Ryoutan, umur masih 5 tahunan. Masih perawan **ting-ting**, baik hal jiwa sama raga _–minus kesucian bibir yang udah di rebut duluan sama pemuda bermata dwi warna—._ Dan juga polos dalam hal-hal _**ecchi**_. Ngak heran banyak yang sayang Ryouta kecil. Proporsi tubuh yang mungil namun ideal itu menjadi nilai plus buat si pirang.

Menawan _–err.. mungkin bisa di bilang cantik—,_

Kulitnya juga halus dan berwana putih susu,

Siapa yang bakal menolak? …. atau bahkan mau di cap Pedofil oleh orang lain.

Namun yang kita bicarakan bukan tentang karakteristik model cilik bermata madu itu.

Ini cerita _**Homo**_plus _**Pedo**_yang akan **menistakan Akashi**.

Maka fokuskan diri kalian untuk melihat ke **stress**an Akashi yang ngakunya normal _*di lempar gunting*_. Tapi kenyataannya, malu-malu _Pedo *penulis tewas di tempat*_

_._

_._

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_*woy belum selesai…!*_

.

.

.

.

**.Aku Bukan Pedo.**

Pairing : Akashi x Chibi Kise

Raten : T

Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tapi boleh ngak Ryouta-chan jadi milik Yuki gak?**#plak!**

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, pasti ada bumbu Shonen-ai, EYD yang gak pernah bener, humor garing dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita, di tambah pedoAkashi.

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang raja iblis harus menjadi babysitter dadakan oleh sepupu nista yang dengan tidak elit meninggalkan seorang bocah di depan apartemennya.

.

.

*Akhirnya penulis di bangkitkan kembali oleh Raito Yagami* –apa ngak kebalik tuh?—

.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

.

Hari ini Ryouta kecil di bawa oleh Akashi kembali kesekolah, karena tidak ada kontrak yang harus di kerjakan si kecil. Mungkin bagi orang yang melihatnya berjalan dengan si bersurai merah, anggapan mereka pasti _seorang kakak yang mengantar adiknya ke sekolah_, minus kalung kucing plus berantai yang mengikat leher Ryouta kecil yang di jadikan sang bersurai merah sebagai kucing kesayangan.

Mau nolak, entar jatah makan malamnya di ganti lagi sama kotak sereal kucing _*meong*._ Ryouta kecil sih sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan kelakuan pengasuh (baca : majikannya), selama dia masih bisa memakan makanan manusia.

Agaknya Ryouta kecil harus mensucikan diri dari dosa-dosanya yang telah menumpuk karena tega menyembunyikan kolor favorit ayahanda tercinta, karena jengkel di lempar cacing tanah. Atau meminta Ibunda tersayangnya agar memaafkan dirinya yang telah menaruh _doujin_ homo AriSasa R-18 milik wanita tersebut di meja kerja Ayahanda, karena menyuruh Ryouta kecil untuk tidak terlalu main game di _gadgetnya_.

_-Eh, kok malah menistakan Ryouta—_

Oke, balik lagi kepada kedua orang yang menjadi tokoh utama di fic ini. Mereka saat ini sedang berjalan menuju ke stasiun kereta. Jaraknya tidak jauh dari apartemen mewahnya, memang sih Akashi punya mobil keluarganya yang mewah itu bersama seorang supir pribadi yang sudah tersedia di rumah orangtua Akashi, tapi si bersurai merah menolaknya karena ingin menjalani kehidupan SMP nya dengan _normal_. Meski begitu, karisma sebagai pewaris Akashi tak pernah luntur. Bahkan banyak para Fans yang antri jadi pasangan pemilik mata _Emperor Eye_. Bahkan sebagian fans rela di jadiin selingkuhan. _*WHAT?!*_

Tinggal tunjuk, Akashi langsung dapat pacar yang di inginkan.

Tapi sayang, dia masih setia menjomblo, katanya sih, buat fokus sama pekerjaannya menjadi siswa SMP dan pemain basket. Jadilah para cewek harus ngantri sampai si surai merah membuka hatinya….

.

.

.

Mungkin.

Kalau Akashi masih bisa bertahan di jalan lurusnya itu _*di lempar gunting*_

Beberapa _Fujodanshi_ sudah memperkirakan kalau Akashi akan berbelok. Secara ya, yang setia di _bully_ paling parah itu … ya Ryouta kecil. Meski rekan basketnya sering di _bully_, tapi bocah berambut pirang itu terlihat paling beda. Ada _sweet romantic_nya yang tertutup oleh modussan Akashi. Contohnya tiga hari yang lalu, ciuman **HOT** dari si kapten klub basket yang di saksikan pemain inti rekan basketnya. Dan Momoi lah yang telah mendapatkan moment itu tak mungkin menyimpannya sendiri. Karena dia _Fujo_ yang ramah, baik hati dan tidak sombong. Si cantik berambut Pink itu memperlihatkan pada teman-teman sesama _Fujodanshi_ yang haus akan asupan. Maka tersebarlah isu tersebut yang membuat para fans langsung merana.

"_Oni-tan_, memang Ryouta harus ikut ke sekolah _Oni-tan_?" Tanya si kecil Ryouta.

"Soalnya di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa." Balas Akashi datar.

_._

_._

_._

_-Kami-sama_, apakah Akashi kini sudah mulai menyayangi si kecil Ryouta?—

.

.

.

.

"Dan juga, aku ingin kau menganti bajumu yang sekarang dengan kostum ini." lanjut Akashi watadosnya sambil mengeluarkan baju berwana pink yang tak lain adalah baju suster rumah sakit, tentu saja dengan ukuran si kecil.

.

.

.

_-Akashi plis deh, lama-lama kamu kayak adikmu yang beda fandom itu, yang sama-sama suka sekali menjahili _uke_'y buat _crossdress_—_

.

.

.

.

"…." Si kecil bermata madu itu tidak merespon '_Oni-tan_'nya karena sudah menduganya dari awal.

Kenapa malah di tanyankan.

.

.

.

Seperti yang di katakan Akashi, dan dia memanglah si raja _absolute_. Ketika bertitah, maka harus di laksanakan. Nah, kali ini sang raja iblis bertubuh mungil bertitah pada malaikat berumur 5 tahunan itu memakai baju suster. Maka si pirang harus nurut. Sekali lagi, yang di jadiinkan senjata Akashi adalah kotak sereal kucing. Entah si pemilik _Emperor Eye_ ngak punya informasi yang berguna. Atau si kapten Teiko itu tak mau menyentuh hewan tak bertulang, seperti cacing untuk mengancam Ryouta kecil. Apapun yang di lakuakan Akashi untuk mengancam seseorang pasti akan berhasil, sekalipun pake kotak sereal kucing yang menjadi senjata andalan(?)nya.

"Ki-_chan_~ bener-bener imut~ Kalau saja aku tidak di larang menyentuhmu aku pasti sudah memelukmu~"

"Satsuki, kau bukannya suka sama Tetsu, kenapa malah lebih memperhatikan bocah? Apa kau masih normal?"

"Bolehkah aku memakan Kise_chin_?"

"Lagipula apa logisnya. Memakaikan anak lima tahunan berjenis lelaki berbaju suster sekarang, _Nandayo_…. Bu-bukan berarti aku tertarik dengannya. Apa Akashi tidak sadar telah melanggar HAM. _Nandayo_."

"Ku ambil fotonya~"

"Tapi Midorima-_kun_. Tadi aku perhatikan, kalau Midorima-_kun_ sedang fokus ke paha Kise-_kun _dari tadi."

Lalu entah kenapa aura di sekeliling Gor klub basket Teiko mendadak mencekam.

"Kalian… bukannya siap-siap pemanasan, malah asik melihat peliharaan orang. Apa kalian masih sayang nyawa?" kali ini neraka telah terbuka kembali di belakang si surai merah. Tampa ba-bi-bu, para anggota tingkat 1 plus Momoi langsung sujud buat meminta maaf ke Akashi. Bahkan Midorima yang terlampau _Tsundere_, atau Murasakibara yang tak terlalu peka ikut adil dalam kelompok yang bersujud meminta ampunan.

"Aku akan menghukum kalian berlari 20 putaran. Aku sudah memberi keringanan karena telah bersujud di hadapanku…. Untuk Shougo kau berkeliling 30 kali plus push-up sepuluh kali…. Dan kau Shintaro, berlari 40 kali plus push-up 10 kali."

Maunya sih, Haizaki sama Midorima protes. Karena menurutnya mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan dengan Akashi hari ini.

"Karena Shougo yang telah momotret tampa seijinku. Dan kau Midorima, sepertinya kamu tidak sayang nyawa karena memperhatikan paha bocah 5 tahun." Ucap Akashi membalas protesan mereka.

"Kalian Akan melakukannya '**kan**!? … aku akan menunggu kalian sampai **selesai**. Tidak perduli sampai **malam**, atau kalian sampai **pingsan**." Ungkap Akashi dengan beberapa kata yang di tekan, supaya para budaknya mengerti di mana posisi mereka.

'_ONI DA…!_' Batin semuanya kompak, minus yang bersangkutan.

"Kalau dalam waktu hitungan ketiga tidak ada yang berlari, kalian akan mendapat _**bonus special**_ ala Akashi."

Tampa di perintah, mereka langsung berlari secepatnya untuk menyelesaikan hukuman dari Akashi hari ini.

Ryouta kecil hanya memandangi para Kakak-kakak pemain basket itu, karena si kecil tak mau keperawanan apalagi yang akan di rebut oleh si surai merah.

Memasuki putara ke sepuluh, pemain yang merangkap sebagai bayangan kini sudah muntah dan pingsan di tempat. Tidak heran sih, di antara semua pemain klub basket Teiko. Kuroko yang memiliki stamina fisik yang terlemah.

"Satu tumbang, Kuroko bisa melanjutkanya besok."

'kalau begitu, kita juga bisa pura-pur—'

"Dan yang pura-pura pingsan, porsi larinya di tambah 2 kali lipat."

Sepertinya Akashi baik ke Kuroko karena si _Kage _yang paling akrab dengan Ryoutanya _–atau karena si surai baby blue lah yang tampa sengaja memberitahukan dosa Midorima—_. Mana tega liat raut si kecil yang udah khawatir ke semua orang. Tapi apa mau di kata, mereka di anggap keterlaluan oleh Akashi karena berani berurusan dengan propertinya.

"Ryouta, kau bisa belikan mereka minuman dingin. Beli lah 20."

"Iya _Oni-tan_." Ryouta langsung berlari ke luar GYM dan bergegas ke kantin.

Jangan bertanya kenapa Akashi masih punya berperi kemanusiaan, karena membelikan semua pemain tingkat pertama minuman. Sediktatornya Akashi, dia masih punya perasaan beberapa gram doang sih. Tapi itu sudah menunjukkan kalau dia masih manusiawi.

"_Oni-tan_, ini" Ucap si surai pirang kecil itu, saat Akashi menyudahi hukuman mereka.

"Kau cepat sekali Ryouta." Tanya si surai merah heran. Biasanya dia perlu waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk sampai ke GOR.

"Soalnya Ryouta takut, mereka menunggu minumannya lama… ah ini Ryouta bagikan ya." Sambil tersenyum malaikat.

'_MOE~~_' Batin semua.

"kalau begi ayo pulang Ryouta." Langsung pergi keluar.

"eh, tunggu Ryouta, _Oni-tan…!_" bergegas memberikan minuman ke kakak-kakak yang kelelahan tersebut. Lalu segera menyusul Akashi.

"Aku kasihan sama Kise_-kun_." Curhat si Kage yang baru saja bangun. Setelah Akashi dan Ryouta kecil pergi.

"Iya juga. Kise bahkan di suruh buat ber_crossdress_ segala." Tambah Aomine sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Tapi menurutku Tetsu_-kun_, itu adalah cara Akashi_-kun_ buat mencurahkan kasih sayangnya~" meski sudah berlari 15 putaran, tampaknya Momoi masih punya nafsu besar buat OTP nya itu.

"DARI MANANYA?!" Teriak semuanya kompak.

.

.

.

"HACHI..! …. Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku." Ucap si _emperor eye_ saat keluar dari ruang ganti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

Entah kenapa malah cepat sekali aku mengerjakannya, mungkin karena Aku mengerjakanya sambil mendengarkan lagu favorit musim ini, Sayuri – Sore Wa Chiisana Hikari Na You Na. Agak bingung juga sih napa bisa ini lagu jadi pencerah dalam aku membuat cerita ini. Padahal aku belum nonton anime'ya. Eh malah udah suka sama sountreak *bener ngak nulisnya*.

Sebelumnya, Yuki agak bingung untuk membuat keadaan romance buat AkachibiKise. Pemikiran bocah 5 tahunan kan polos –pake banget—, trus sifat Akashi yang absoulute (karena pake yang Bokushi) jadi susah buat plotnya. Kadang ada, tapi setelah dipikir lagi ngak cocok deh.

Jadi ampunilah Yuki yang susah banget buat mereka jujur sama perasaan mereka.

Apalagi setelah bangkit dari WB kepanjangan, malah jadi meng-harem kise. Di usahakan akan banyak AkaKi.

.

.

.

Thanks ya buat semua yang nge-review. Maaf ngak di tulis lagi sekarang, soalnya kadang review'y suka ngak muncul.

.

And para Silent Readers.

.

.

Words : 1,700

.

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Hari kelima semenjak Ryouta kecil di asuh oleh Akashi. Benih cinta mereka sudah tumbuh sejak awal, namun mereka belum menyadarinya.

Lalu bagaimana cinta mereka akan bersemi sekarang?

.

.

.

.

**.Aku Bukan Pedo.**

Pairing : Akashi x Chibi Kise

Raten : T

Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tapi boleh ngak Ryouta-chan jadi milik Yuki gak?**#plak!**

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, pasti ada bumbu Shonen-ai, EYD yang gak pernah bener, humor garing dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita, di tambah pedoAkashi.

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang raja iblis harus menjadi babysitter dadakan oleh sepupu nista yang dengan tidak elit meninggalkan seorang bocah di depan apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

.

.

"Baiklah kita mulai rapat kelas hari ini…!"

Hari ini sudah menginjak bulan oktober di mana _Bunkasai_* akan di selenggarakan di SMP Teiko. Kelas 2- 1 pun tak luput dari acara yang di lakukan setiap satu tahun sekali itu. Maka rapat ini di isi oleh orang-orang yang berantusias dengan acara ini. sekarang mungkin mereka sudah agak lupa sekarang berada di kandang siapa.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini kita mulai dengan rapatnya…. Topic kali ini kita akan lakukan cara apa supaya pelanggan tertarik ke kelas kita." Ucap seorang siswa berambut coklat yang merangkap sebagai wakil ketua kelas –karena Akashi yang merupakan ketua kelas sedang tak ingin maju kedepan meninggalkan mahkluk mungil yang saat ini sedang memakai baju peri, lengkap dengan sayap dan tongkat ajaibnya. Yang tentu saja menjadi perhatian semua orang—

"Pokoknya jangan stan makanan, kita bakal rugi besar kalau ada Murasakibara-_san_ yang tak sengaja menghabiskan semua makanan kita." Canda salah seorang siswi berambut sepundak yang langsung di pelototi murasakibara sambil berkata 'boleh aku menghancurkannya.' Kearah Akashi, namun yang di tanya tidak member jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, kita mengadakan drama kelas saja. Untuk cerita kita bisa menggunakan drama yang ada atau ada yang ingin menyumbangkan ide untuk drama kelas?"

"Bagaimana kalau Yukiko yang membuat drama?" ucap salah seorang siswi berkucir kuda sambil menggangkat tangan rekannya yang bernama Yukiko.

"Eh tapi…"

"Kalau begitu kita serahkan hal ini kepada Yukiko-_san_ saja. Untuk selanjutnya—"

.

.

Kegiatan rapat berakhir dengan penentuan posisi masing-masing siswa-siswi, Akashi belum kebagian tugas karena Yukiko bilang dia akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam cerita. Alarm sekolah berbunyi, yang bertanda sekolah telah usai. Maka Akashi dan Kise segera pergi ke GYM tampa mengganti seragam, karena ini hanya rapat klub biasa.

Seperti biasa, klub pasti akan di hentikan sementara untuk persiapan _Bunkasai_ yang akan di selenggarakan dalam waktu yang dekat.

"Ah… Akashi, di kelasmu mengadakan apa?" tanya Aomine penasaran saat kedelapannya pulang bersama-sama menuju stasiun.

"Drama."

"Drama apa Akashi-_kun_?" Tanya Kuroko ikut penasaran juga.

"Aku tidak tau, Yukiko yang membuat naskah akan memberitahu besok."

"Eh…!? Yu_cchan _yang menulis naskah..?! apa ngak salah?!" Ucap Momoi kaget.

" Memang kenapa Momoi-_neecchi_?" Kali ini Ryouta kecil bertanya bingung.

"Pokoknya Ki_-chan_ harus saja hati-hati ya."

"Kenapa tidak membuka stan makanan saja… bu-bukan berarti aku memberi saran." Tanya Midorima.

"Tentu saja, mungkin mereka takut makanannya akan di habiskan Murasakibara." Ucap sambil menyeringai.

"Oh, Ya… kalau tidak salah kelas Haizaki-_san_ membuka kafe ya buat festival nanti, ku dengar lelakinya harus _Crossdress_." Ucap wanita satu satunya di group pelangi dengan senyuman jahil.

"Da-Dari mana kau tau Momoi…!" ucap haizaki marah dan sedikit memerah mukanya.

"R.A.H.A.S.I.A" menekan kalimatnya sebari tersenyum jahil kearah lelaki berambut abu-abu tersebut.

"Oni-tan, kita sudah sampai di stasiun." Ucap Ryouta kecil yang mengekhiri pembicaan tentang festival.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini." Ucap Akashi kepada rekannya.

"Sampai Jumpa~" ucap si pirang sambil tersenyum.

Akashi dan Ryouta kecil berpisah di stasiun kereta. Akashi dan Ryouta berjalan beriringan. Meskin bergandengan tangan, para pembaca jangan salah paham dulu loh kalau mereka udah ngungkappin cinta mereka. Akashi melakukannya lantaran takut Ryouta kecil hilang ajah _–mungkin dia ketularan Tsundere makanya jadi begitu—_ *di lempar gunting*

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Akashi ini memang berjalan seperti biasa. Dengan tatapam mode siaga penuh tentunya. Lagipula, siapa juga sih yang ngak kegoda sama shota imut macam Ryouta kecil. Apalagi, si pirang masih memakai baju memalukan itu di kereta bawah tanah. Tatapan predator pun di keluarkan para penumpang yang menjadi pedofil. Para wanita juga memotret si kecil Ryouta buat di jadikan kenang-kenangan. Namun anehnya, gossip si kecil yang memakai baju memalukan setiap kali pulang bersama si _Emperor Eye_ tidak pernah menyebar luas. Mungkin pengaruh Akashi kegedean. Makanya rumor tersebut bisa di atasi keluarga Akashi dengan mudahnya.

"Oh ya Oni-tan… festival budaya itu apa?" Tanya Ryouta kecil yang penasaran saat mereka akan sampai ke apartemen mewah si pemuda dwi warna tersebut.

"Oh… klo secara singkat, _Bunkasai_ itu adalah menunjukkan bakat siswa-siswi di sekolah yang akan di tunjukkan kepada orang tua atau pada para tamu yang datang ke acara itu." Jawaban Akashi memang tidak bisa di mengerti oleh anak umur 5 tahunan, karena agak terlalu memakai bahasa yang agak dewasa. Apalagi raut muka si pirang kecil yang bingung.

"Nanti juga kau akan tau dengan sendirinya."

Perjalanan, merekapun sudah bereakhir di sebuah apartemen mewah kawasan elit tersebut. Pintu kamar bertuliskan akashipun terpampang nyata di samping pintu. Di dalam apartemen itu, ruangan super luas dengan perabotan sederhana namun berkesan mewah itu tidak pernah membuat si pemilik mata madu itu tidak pernah bosan. Bahkan ketika hari kedua dia tinggal dengan si pemilik rumah. Dia mulai pertama kalinya memuji interior ruangan Akashi. Dan dibalas senyuman tipis karena tingkah Ryouta kecil.

Pada dasarnya Ryouta memang masih kecil, makanya dia begitu bersemangat saat memuji perabotan milik Akashi.

"_Oni-tan_… hari ini kita makan apa?" ucap Ryouta ceria, sepertinya sudah mulai tidak terlalu takut dengan sang bersurai merah itu.

"_Sup Tofu_." Balsnya singkat sambil menaruh gagang telepon.

"Aku pingin makanan lain~" sebari cemberut mendekati Akashi yang sedang duduk membaca buku.

"kalau begitu. Kau bisa memakan kotak sereal kucing yang berada di sebelah sana." Ucap si _Emperor Eye _tak perduli lalu segera berganti baju.

Setelah itu, suasanan mendadak sepi. Akashi terlalu asik dengan bukunya, Ryouta kecil hanya melihat saja karena masih belum mengerti sebagian huruf di buku yang di baca kapten teiko.

**Ting-Tong…!**

"Ryouta, cepat buka pintunya." Perintah Akashi.

Dengan berlari kecil, Ryouta segera menuju pintu dan membawa pesanan makanan mereka. Sekali lagi, Akashi itu anak orang kaya. Mana boleh ke dapur terus masak buat dirinya sama budaknya. Meski begitu, jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa Akashi tidak pandai memasak. Orang jenius juga bisa memasak makanan, meski baru pertama kali coba …. Mungkin.

Dua mangkuk _Sup Tofu_ sudah tersedia di meja, nasi dan alat makan serta minuman sudah di siapkan si kecil sebelum makanan di antar. Mereka pun duduk di meja makan. Si pirang kecil terlihat tak senang dengan menu malam ini. Entahlah, mungkin dia bosan memakan _Sup Tofu_ selama 4 hari ini. Akashi yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan segera membawa sup tofu bagian si manic madu.

"Eh…?! _Oni-tan_, kok makan Ryouta di bawa?" langsung kaget dan menarik kaos Akashi.

"Bukannya kau tak mau memakan ini." balas Akashi datar.

"Ti-tidak kok… _Oni-tan_, Ryouta akan—"

"Diam di sini." Potong Akashi sebari merintah si kecil bermarga Kise itu dari tempat dia berdiri.

.

.

Keheninganpun terjadi di meja makan sederhana itu. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan pikiran heboh Ryouta kecil.

'Tidak…! _Oni-tan_ pasti marah…! apa _Oni-tan_ akan menyuruhku memakan makanan kucing lagi…..?! atau. Atau … _Oni-tan_ akan menyuruhku memakai baju bikini perempuan?!…. Tidak-tidak… aku tak mau….!' Negatif mode Kise Ryouta.

Plis deh Ryouta, seenggaknya kamu ngak dapet salam sayang dari gunting keramatpun patut kamu syukuri. Lagian mana tega sih pengasuhmu menyakitimu. Karena dia masih sayang pada nyawa kucing-kucing(?) di dunia ini. _–kamu harus terima kenyataan Ryouta, dia masih belum mengerti arti perhatiannya T^T)9—_

CKLEK..!

Suara kompor di dapur membuat imajinasi Ryouta kecil berakhir. Terlihat Akashi menyalakan kompor, lalu menyiapkan bahan-bahan sederhana seperti telur, nasi, sebuah wortel dan berbagai macan bumbu penambah rasa, seperti gula, garam dan lada.

"_Oni-tan_, sedang apa?" Tanya pemilik madu itu sebari mengedipkan matanya tiga kali.

"Tentu saja membuatkanmu makan." Ucapnya tenang dan tak melihat kea rah lawan bicara karena sedang sibuk memasak.

"kukira… _Oni-tan_ akan memberiku kotak sereal kucing milik ketty_-chan_." Tunjuknya kea rah kucing berbulu hitam yang saat ini tengah tertidur di atas sofa.

"Kalau kau mau makanan kucing kamu tinggal bilang dari tadi, jadi aku tak perlu membuatmu makan—"

"Ti-ti-ti-tidak kok… aku mau makan makanan _Oni-tan_ saja." Ucapan Akashi segera di potong oleh si berambut pirang. Sepertinya si kecil Ryouta benar-benar tak ingin memakan jatah makanan milik ketty.

Langsung saja Ryouta kecil duduk menunggu makanan yang di masak Akashi. Sambil tersenyum senang, kakinya takbisa berhenti untuk diam. Entah apa yang membuat mahluk kecil itu sangat senang.

.

Apa karena hari ini '_Oni-tan_'nya agak baik?

.

Atau karena dia tidak jadi memakan _Sup Tofu_ karena sifatnya sang suka bosan itu?

.

Atau karena hari ini tingkah '_Oni-tan_'nya tidak terlalu serius menjahilinya?

.

.

.

.

Kenapa dirinya tak bisa berhenti senang atas perhatian si pemilis si surai merah itu?

.

.

Sebuah _Omelet Rice_ tersaji di depannya. Terlihat sangat lezat di mata madunya. Sambil berdecak kagum, Ryouta kecil melihat kearah Akashi dan memegang kembali baju kapten basket Teiko.

"_Ne, ne Oni-tan… Oni-tan_ bisa memasak… wah keren sekali~" sebari member tatapan berbina-binar ke Akashi.

"Yah… kalau aku ada waktu aku sering memasak." Jawab Akashi yang tidak memandang mata Ryouta.

'Sial, jangan memberi tatapan seperti itu…. Nanti aku akan pingsan.' Batin Akashi tidak kuat efek Shota yang seperti anak kucing yang butuh belaian.

"Kalau begitu. Ryouta makannya. _Ittadakimasu~_" segea saja se sendok _Omelet Rice_. "Enak~~" langsung memakan semuanya dengan terburu-buru.

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Ryouta yang terlihat bernafsu(?) sekali dengan makanan yang di masak oleh sang _Emperor Eye_. Tampa dia sadari, cara makan si kecil jadi berantakan. Saos berwarna merahpun menempel di pipi si kecil.

"Ryouta, makanlah dengan benar…. Saosnya menempel di pipimu." Ucap Akashi sebari menunjuk pipinya sendiri.

"Eh..?! di sini" segera saja lengan kecil itu menghapus saos yang berada di pipinya memakai tangannya. Segera saja Akashi menghentikan pergerakan si kecil Ryouta. Lalu menghapus saos di Pipi Ryouta dengan sapu tangannya.

"Jangan menggunakan tanganmu lagi. Kau bisa mengotori tanganmu." Ucap Akashi setelah membersihkan saos di pipinya,

"Baiklah _Oni-tan_."

.

.

.

.

.

**~Yukiko-chan~**

.

.

.

"EEEEHHHH….?!"

Sebuah teriakan dari segerombolan siswi itu membuat keadaan damai saat rapat _Bunkasai_ tersebut menjadi geger lantaran melihat papan tulis yang tertulis beberapa orang yang akan main drama bunkasai tahun ini di kelas 2-1. Di papan tulis itu berbunyi :

_._

_._

"_Judul : Kisah romantic Haram atara aku dan kamu._

_Akashi Seijurou berperan sebagai Pageran_

_Kise Ryouta sebagai anak pembantu_

_Murasakibara atsushi menjadi bodyguard pangeran_

_Dll."_

_._

_._

Sontak saja para cewek kaget bukan kepalang dengan tulisan dengan judul nista di atas.

"Ma-maaf Yukiko_-san_, apa kamu punya alasan untuk membuat cerita drama seperti ini?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap tajam kea rah siswi berambut hitam sepundak yang saat ini berada di depan kelas.

"Kita harus menggunakan cerita yang tidak biasa 'kan? Untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung." Balasnya sebari tersenyum aneh.

"Tapi kenapa Ryouta harus ikut Bnkasai ini?"

'KAMU, CUMAN BERTANYA ITU AKASHI?!' Batin semua orang, minus orang yang bersangkutan.

"Benar….! Karena Ryouta sangatlah imut~ makanya, dia adalah daya tari pengunjung dalam drama kelas kita….!" Bersemangat lalu mendekati Akashi yang duduk di barisan pertama di temani Ryouta kecil berbaju pelaut.

"Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, Ryouta akan sering di tinggal. Lalu saat drama, siapa yang akan menjaganya. Apalagi ketika _Bunkasai _di mulai. Apa kau tidak khawatir~?" bisik gadis berkacamata itu supaya tidak di dengar oleh orang lain.

"Oke aku terima." Kata Akashi mantap.

"EEEEEHHHH….?!" Teriak semuanya kaget.

"Ta-tapi setidaknya kita ubah judulnya dulu Akashi… judul ini terlalu aneh." Ucap wakil Ketua kelas yang dib alas seluruh siswa-siswi dengan anggukan secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… ada yang punya Ide untuk mengganti judul drama ini?"

. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BAGAIMANA KALAU _**AKASHI SEIJUROU ADALAH PANGERAN PEDOFIL**_…!". .

.

.

.

.

Suara itu bukan berasal dari muri-murid kelas2-1. Suara yang bisa di pastikan lelaki itu adalah Haizaki Shogo yang sepertinya tidak kapok nyawanya bisa melayang lagi. Dengan segera dia berlari sebelum raja dictator melempar gunting merahnya ke arahnya.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

Hore akhirnya bisa di lanjutkan juga. Setelah perjuangan panjang mencari ide dan waktu luang. Aku bisa mempublish cerita ini.

Bener-bener minta maaf karena tugas menumpuk.

Hari ini pun ada tugas membuat peta, tugas diskusi, tugas bahasa Arab, serta beberagai tugas yang lainnya. Jadi bener-bener ngak ada waktu untuk istirahat total.

Mungkin update 1-2 dua minggu lagi ya MInna-san~

Berkenan meripiu?

.

.

Catatan : Bunkasai = festival budaya

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan XD


	9. Chapter 9

Naskah drama yang di kerjakan oleh gadis berkacamata yang menjadi direktur penulis utama di dalam acara _Bunkasai _kali ini telah di bagikan setelah rapat kemarin berlangsung. Dengan judul naskah baru yang telah di sepakati bersama. Meski begitu, masih ada sebuah misteri. Seperti apa isi cerita yang di tulis gadis berkacamata itu. Karena naskahnya langsung di kirim ke masing-masing rumah actor yang akan tampil di _Bunkasai_.

Gladi bersih pertama akan di laksanakan besok

**Sekali lagi**. Akankah, drama yang bertebara cerita _**Homo**_ini, akan membuat cinta mereka berdua tersampaikan?

.

.

.

.

**.Aku Bukan Pedo.**

Pairing : Akashi x Chibi Kise

Raten : T

Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tapi boleh ngak Ryouta-chan jadi milik Yuki gak?**#plak!**

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, pasti ada bumbu Shonen-ai, EYD yang gak pernah bener, humor garing dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita, di tambah pedoAkashi.

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang raja iblis harus menjadi babysitter dadakan oleh sepupu nista yang dengan tidak elit meninggalkan seorang bocah di depan apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

.

.

Para siswa yang kebagian membuat property apa saja yang akan di gunakan drama kelas kali ini sedang berdiskusi dengan gadis bernama Yukiko tersebut. Sedangkan beberapa siswa-siswi ada yang membuat kostum, ada juga yang sedang menghitung pengeluaran yang akan di pakai. Sedangkan bagian untuk poster kelas. Seorang sisiwa sedang berdiskusi dengan ketua kelas. Kise kecil yang melihat semua bekerja di kelas terlihat bersemangat. Karena orang-orang yang bekerja saat ini terlihat menikmatinya.

Setelah berbagai diskusi di lakukan. Akhirnya latihan Gladi bersih bisa di lakukan hari ini. di mulai dari ucapan narasi. semua penonton tampak khusuk melihat pertunjukan teman-temannya. Meski banyak di antaranya masih gugup. Bisa di maklumi karena ini baru hari pertama, apalagi sambil membawa buku dialog mereka masing-masing.

Semua berjalan dengan segudang nasehat yang di berikan oleh direktur penulis kelas 2-1 tersebut. Ketika adegan memasuki alur romantic kedua sejoli kita, Akashi dan Kise. Semua Nampak terkejut dengan adegan ciuman yang di tampilkan keduannya. Ada beberapa orang yang pingsan, ada juga beberapa yang mendadak pergi ke kamar mandi dan berbagai hal supaya mereka tidak menonton adegan _Hot_ ini.

"Ciuman kalian kurang hot." Nasehatnya sebari mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah.

"WOY! INI _MATSURI…! _BUKAN AJANG MEMUASKAN HASRAT _FUJO_ MU!" protes salah seorang siswa.

"Tapi, kalau Akashi protes dengan hal ini harusnya bilang dong… malah kemarin Akashi bilang naskah ini bagus." Belanya. Sebari melirik kearah yang di maksud.

"Kise_-kun_… boleh aku pinjam naskahmu?" tanya wakil ketua kelas kepada Kise kecil yang masih terengah-engah nafasnya. Berharap adengan ciuman itu hanya ada sekali saja. Namun yang di pikirkan malah melenceng dari apa yang dia duga. Banyak sekali adengan mereka berciuman yang membuat lelaki itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Naskah yang penuh ciuman ini akan diprotes oleh para _Sensei._ Sebaiknya Yukiko_-san_… kita hapus saja adengan itu." Ucapnya bijak lalu memberikan naskahnya.

"Eh…?! Tapi AkaxKi tanpa ciuman itu akan membosankan!" Langsung berdiri dari kursinya "Lagipula mereka itu produk _must-buy_ yang bakal di tonton orang banyak…! Malah, _Must-gay*!" _Ucapnya bersemangat sebari menganggkat tangannya keatas.

'Apa yang di katakan gadis ini." Batin semuanya, tidak mengerti maksud gadis yang di ketahui adalah _Fujoshi_ kelas berat(?)

"Tapi itu mustahil." Ucap salah seorang siswa yang berada di bagian belakang.

"Huh… Baiklah kita hilangkan saja adegan tadi." Lalu segera kembali duduk di kursinya.

Gladi bersihpun di lanjutkan. Tanpa adegan _Kiss_ tentunya. Semua latihan sesuai naskah yang telah di tulis ulang tanpa adegan aneh-aneh lagi oleh wakil ketua kelas. Mungkin pembaca budiman rada bingung, kenapa yang meluruskan hal ini adalah wakil ketua dan bukan ketuanya sendiri. Jawabanya sangat _Simpel,_ karena Akashi bisa sekalian nge-**modus** sama Kise. **#di gampar**

"Kise_-chan_~ bisa kemari sebentar… _Onee-san_ ingin mengukur tubuhmu~" Ucap seorang wanita yang bertugas di bagian kostum, yang membuat Ryouta kecil. Entah kenapa dia mengingat seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel '_chan_'. Setelah di beri pelototan pembunuh oleh sang majikan. Akhirnya Kise di perbolehkan di '**apa-apain'** oleh para pembuat kostum.

"Kise_-chan_ tinggal berdua dengan Akashi-_kun_?"

"I-iya."

"Bagaimana Akashi_-kun_ saat di rumah? Apa dia bersikap ngak beradab kayak sekarang menyuruhmu memakai baju _Sailor_?" Tanya gadis berambut sepundak. Langsung saja yag di jadikan topic pembicaraan langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke pada beberapa gadis yang sedang mengelilingi Ryouta kecil.

"Ti-tidak kok… sebenarnya _Oni-tan_ baik ke Ryouta." Ucap si mungil sebari tersenyum malaikat, meski agak gugup menjawab. Entah kenapa Akashi langsung tersenyum setan yang membuat wakil ketua kelas dan penulis naskah mendadak ingin balik ke rumah. Senyuman Akashi yang merasa berkuasa itu terlalu ngeri untuk semua orang.

"Lalu…" Gadis berkucir langsung mendekati Ryouta kecil dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatnya memerah. Lalu dibalas senyuman jahil.

"Nah kalau begitu sekarang kita buat baju untuk Ryouta teman-teman!" Gdis tadi langsung bersemangat dan meninggalkan Ryouta di pojokan kelas.

Ingin sekali Akashi Seijurou merusak wajah para gadis itu satu persatu, namun dia urungkan karena mereka sangat di perlukan kelas saat ini. maka dia berusaha untuk menahannya(?). namun tempramen suhu akashi yang masih saja meninggi.

"Aka_chin_, bisa pinjam guntingnya." Ucap Murasakibara yang datang tiba-tiba.

"…." Akashi langsung memberikannya kepada Murasakibara. Lalu gunting tersebut di sembunyikan olehnya. Karena dia sudah merasa bahwa aka nada pembantaian masal di kelas yang melibatkan dirinya sebagai salah satu saksi ahli(?).

"Akachin tenang saja…. Kise_chin_ sayang sama Aka_chin_ saja." Ucap Murasa kibara bijak, atau dia ingin menurunkan tempramen teman (majikannya).

"Begitukah." Entah kenapa hawa di dalam kelas sekarang Nampak sejuk.

'KOK DIA PERCAYA SAMA OMONGAN NGAK BISA DI BUKTIKAN ITU?!' semuanya menyadari tempramen akahi yang turun tadi.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continue.**

Maaf mood saya naik turun belakangan ini. jadi susah move-on dari segala kejadia yang menerima Yuki selama 3 minggu ini.

Mulai dari Yuki yang emosionalnya ngak ke kontrol, tugas kuliah yang numpuk sampai kecelakaan di jalan.

Tapi Yuki semangat kalau masih ada yang setia membaca Fanfic ini. Yuki akan usahakan Update secepat yang yuki bisa.

Mungkin kata-kataku barusan seperti meminta perhatian. Maaf ya kalau seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

**Salam Yukiko-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Entah kenapa malah jadi mogok nulis fanfic bersama beberapa fanfic lain yang terlantar. Apalagi liburan pas bulan puasa plus mengurus ponakan yang masih kecil dan membuat diriku stress. **

**Oke, langsung ajah ke cerita.**

.

.

.

Siapa yang sangka kalau Titan jejadian di SMP Teiko tersebut bisa membuat sang macan bertekuk lutut juga. –_ini bukan berarti Murasakibara bisa menaklukan hati Akashi loh_~- Buktinya dia menuruti nasehat sang _Center _terkuat di Teiko. Tapi masalahnya, kadang itu tidak berlangsung lama. Beberapa menit di beri pencerahan oleh Calon _Kyai_ Murasakibara yang akan menganti namanya menjadi Mahmudin _–woy nyasar—,_ ternyata telah emosi lagi oleh ulah seorang gadis berambut Pink yang baru saja mendekati Malaikat manisnya.

.

.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri~ **#Plak!**

.

.

.

.

_**Seperti biasa**_, Akankah cinta kedua sejoli yang belum ada perkembangan sama sekali di fanfik nista ini akan tersampaikan?

.

.

.

.

.

**.Aku Bukan Pedo.**

Pairing : Akashi x Chibi Kise

Raten : T

Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tapi boleh ngak Ryouta-chan jadi milik Yuki gak?**#plak!**

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, pasti ada bumbu Shonen-ai, EYD yang gak pernah bener, humor garing dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita, di tambah pedoAkashi.

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang raja iblis harus menjadi babysitter dadakan oleh sepupu nista yang dengan tidak elit meninggalkan seorang bocah di depan apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

**Don't** like, don't **read.**

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 8

.

.

.

Hari kedua latihan Gladi bersih di lakukan oleh kelas 2 – 1 yang mulai melanjutkan adegan kemarin. Masih dengan kenistaan cerita yang di berikan oleh direktur naskah tidak ada adegan ciuman. Nyatanya malah terkesan cerita yang terlalu _erotis_ untuk ukuran anak SMP. Harusnya judul drama diganti –ini pemikiran dari sebagian murid-murid—, misalnya menjadi _"Seorang pangeran berambut merah adalah predator shota"_ atau _"Raja yang ternyata malu-malu setan itu, Pedofil." _. Ini bukan tanpa alasan di utarakan secara tak langsung oleh anak-anak yang ikut _Bunkasai _dari kelas 2-1.

Masa iya, ada adegan dimana si Akashi harus **ngelus pantat** kenyal Ryouta dengan wajah **watados**?

Plis…. Demi kulit Aomine yang Dakian. Murasakibara yang _paling_ ngak peka di kelas bisa memahami situasinya. Bahkan dia berniat untuk segera memberitahukan kepada Guru yang bertanggung jawab sebagai Wali kelasnya. Atau setidaknya dia bisa meminta Kuro_-cchin_ nya, untuk membawa lari sang bocah berambut pirang yang masih berlatih adegan dengan si Raja iblis.

Tidak hanya adegan pegang pantat loh ya, masih banyak adegan nista lainnya yang tak perlu di sebutkan…karena_, You know?_

Sampai-sampai penulispun di marahi oleh pak Wali Kelasnya.

Maka, lagi-lagi latihan Gradi Bersih pun tidak habis di kerjakan karena perubahan naskah lagi. Padahal cuman beberapa adegan lagi.

.

"_Oni-tan_, sedang lihat apa?... Hwaaaa… _Nekocchi~_" SI pemilik mata madu segera membawa kucing berambut hitam yang berada di kardus kecil di pinggir jalan.

"_Ne, ne…_ Kita bawa saja ke rumah _Oni-tan_… _Nekocch_i mau kan jadi teman _Nyangko_ di rumah O_ni-tan_ kan?" Ucapnya sebari mengangkatnya ke atas dan mengarahkannya ke Akashi.

Si berambut merah hanya bisa tersenyum. Toh, dia juga memang kebetulan suka kucing. Apalagi yang b awa kucingnya(?). Namun, mana ada iblis yang akan Cuma-Cuma memenuhi keinginan mainannya dengan mudah. Sebuah senyuman terlampau nista terukir dengan indah di wajah sempurna sang _Emperor_.

"Kalau kau benar-benar menginginkan kucing itu tinggal bersama kita. Kau harus berpakaian bikini plus memakai _Nekomimi _lagi." Sebari mengelus kepala si Kise kecil, katanya sih biar kelihatan berwibawa dan berhati malaikat. Minus dengan ucapannya tadi.

Kalau saja, perkataan yang terlalu dewasa untuk di dengarkan anak berusia muda (lebih tepat, bocah) itu, mungkin Kise akan luluh. Tapi berhubung kisah ini belum mencapai klimas, jadi tahan dulu perasaanmu Ryou-chan… siapa tau, penulis akan mengelurkan Rival buat Akashi dalam memperebutkan Hatimu~

Siapa yang tau~ **#di tendang**

"….."

Segera saja Kise menaruh Kucingnya kembali ke kotak, lamgsung kabur menjauh. Akashi diam sesaat dan langsung tertawa. "Ya ampun, bocah itu berpikir aku akan menyuruhnya memakai baju seperti itu?" oke, ini kok Akashi maskin OOT ajah di fanfic ini. Lalu segera Akashi mengejarnya dan membawa kucing yang di tinggalkan Kise kecil. Dan langsung menghentikan langkah kecil Ryouta.

"Ryouta, Aku tidak bilang sungguh-sungguh menyuruhmu memakai baju seperti itu." Lalu memberikan kucing hitam itu ke atas kepala Ryouta,

"Habis _Oni-tan_ selalu seperti itu! Kalau Ryouta salah pasti di suruh memakai baju yang aneh-aneh_… Oni-tan_ jahat!" sebari memukul-mukul perut Akashi, meski tidak sakit sih.

"Karena kau bukan pacarku, kau kan Mainanku." Ucap Akashi datar.

Tanpa sadar, pukulan yang di berikan Kise berhenti. pemilik mata madu itu segera berjalan kembali dan membawa kucing hitam itu ke pangkuannya.

Kise Ryouta tak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini. kenapa dadaknya terasa sakit sekali. Terkadang si pemilik mata madu itu senang berada di dekat Akashi namun di sisi lain, entah kenapa ingin menjauh seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

Ah… cinta membuat Ryouta mengerti perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Akashi_-kun_, tidak baik berbuat **asusila **kepada Kise_-kun_." Ucap Kuroko dengan datar.

"Aku tidak berbuat Asusila padanya, aku hanya ingin menghibur diri_…_. Ngapain kamu dateng-dateng mendadak seperti orang yang sok suci." Kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Kuroko_cchi-nii…_! Kok ada di sini?! Sejak kapan?!" Ucap Ryouta kaget saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut _Baby Blue_ tersebut, pake acara menunjuk segala.

"Aku di sini cuman kebetulan Kise_-kun_." Balas Kuroko lembut sebari mengelus kepala pirang Ryouta kecil. Dengan efek hamparan bunga di sekitar (anggap ajah mereka lewat taman bunga) dan semburan merah di wajah mungil Kise. Bagaikan sebuah adegan di mana seorang lelaki yang Gentle dengan anak kecil yang menyerupai malaikat. Yang (tidak) mereka ketahui ada raja jelmaan setan yang tidak ingin malaikat kecilnya berada dekapan manusia jejadian berbulu _Teddy Bear(?)_ tersebut merebut mainan kesayangan.

Oke, anggap ajah narasi di atas sebagai latihan drama _Bunkasai _Akashi, meski beda rival tetapi satu jua(?).

Dan sesuai cerita di dalamnya (yang seharusnya) di tampar, malah di lepar gunting sama Rajanya.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Kuroko haruslah sabar menghadapi ini semua. Meski cobaan tidak pernah datang menghampirinya di karenakan untuk kesejahteraan(?) Kise itu sendiri. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dong Kuroko_-kun_.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue.**

.

Yah pendek lagi dah…

Hehehehe… Maaf deh.

Aku bener-bener minta maaf *langsung sujud ke pembaca* aku terlalu kewalahan lagi sama ponakan selama sebulan ini. dan beru dapat waktu juga ide. Apalagi saya sedang suka nge-idol anime musim ini yang penuh ikemen /

Apalagi Aoi-chan ikutan ambil bagian *padahal udah tau dari dulu*

Sambil dengerin lagu-lagu Aoi Shouta dan ngulang OP TsukiAnisampai saya berbusa dan hampir-hampir ngak mau nerusin nulis cerita. *jangan di tiru ya~*

Untuk update selanjutnya. Akan di usahakan cepet. Karena Yuki sendiri masih libur perkuliahan. Tapi jangan berharap pas ini di publish besoknya udah ada ajah.

.

.

Ketemu di chap depan ya~

.

.

/langsung kabur ngejar Aoi-chan/..

.

.

**Salam Yukiko-chan :3**


End file.
